


humble beginnings

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Prequel, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: Before the Lauch of the NX-01. Earth was still Starting out, Starfleet Launches it First Starship Capable of warp 3. Under the Command of Captain Ardelle Graydon. As The Set out to defend Colonies and Cargo ships from Pirates. See their story unfold here.





	1. Humble Beginnings part 1

Earth shipyard, 2145 

“Captain Graydon!” she turn to see Admiral Leonard walking up to her, She got up from her seat to greet him. “Admiral, I wasn’t expecting you.” cleaning her uniform as he approach. 

“It fine, I was going to see Maxwell at his office but then I saw you here, so I thought I better tell you now.” He Jester her to sit back down. Her eyebrow raise upon hear his story. “tell me what, sir?” he also sat down across her. His smile could be briefly seen under his moustache. 

“What do you know of the warp Delta project.” She lean back thinking about for bit. “Let see, Commission in 2133, started construction in 2138 and the first of it class The UES Ganges is schedule to launch in 2146.” she look to Leonard to see what his reaction is. 

The admiral look amazed. “Your mostly right.” She gave an confuse look? “it being launch in two weeks. Thank to Maxwell Insisted.” He chuckle at the thought. “The Vulcans try their best not to look mad but they were.” He wave the waiter to come over. “But yeah, Ganges the first ship to be fitted with warp 3.” 

As he order a coffee, Ardelle finish her meal. “Why are you telling me all this.” it was very odd to being a test during Lunch. “well we were going to wait till later but I couldn’t wait, so Your Ganges Captain.” her Eye widened in surprisement. “M-Me! Your joking, right?” He nodded no. “we went through a number of personnels before picking you. Hell Archer was a close second.” he got up from his seat. “But you have experience with the Nausicaan and other smaller Factions in this neck of the woods.” 

He was true, Ardelle spent her young life on a earth Mining Colony outside the borderlands. Attacks were common to small Colony like hers. It was one of reason to join starfleet to put an end to those attacks for good. “very well, sir. You got a captain, it better than training cadets all year.” He nodded he was just about to leave when he remember something. “oh, before I forget.” he pull out of his pocket, a Microtape. “here everything on the Ganges. Enjoy your day.” 

Ardelle pick up the Tape and look at it for bit. “Ganges, good name.” she look out the window at the stars around earth. Excited about her new command.

 

Two week later…

She look around the bridge of the Ganges. Despite it Small size, it look Roomy. The Tactical and Communication Stations next to each other behind the captain chair. Two doors on the left and right, one for her ready room and one to the lift. The helm was in front and so was the view screen. She took a seat in the chair. Crossing her legs, getting comfy. It was nice. “Helm set course to Alpha centauri.” she said to herself bemusedly. Just then the door open and a long Red hair Officer walk in to see Ardelle acting out her fantasy. 

“Captain Graydon?” Ardelle Froze mid Act. She slowly turn to the crewman. “Hello, can I help you?” The Red hair lady look weirder out. “I’m commander Renna Wyke, Your First officer.” she held out her hand. Ardelle Reluctantly Shook it. “Ah yes, Sorry Daydream there.” She awkwardly look at her feet. The room went quiet for a minuet. 

“Well it was nice meeting you, captain.” Renna gave a weak smile. “Please call me Ardelle.” She smile back and thought to herself. Good first impression Ardelle.


	2. Humble Beginnings part 2

A Bunch of monkey is what Chief Engineer Clark Walker thought of his engineering staff. Barely left dry-dock when thing start to fall apart, Some of his crew look like they had no clue what they are doing. “No no. That one goes here and that one goes there!” he yelled and point to where things goes on this bloody ship, They nervously did what they were told. He took a moment to Clam himself down. “Miss working on the Franklin Clark?” He turn to see an elderly woman with the rank of Captain. “Captain O'Keeffe, you don’t know the half of it.” they hugged then he lead her to the corner of the room. “I thought you were on Shore leave with the family in Hawaii?” 

“got called back, the Franklin is getting mothball soon.” he Look at her with shock. “Clark, I’m being promoted to commodore” He smile at her. “this is great news, Congrats.” she did not share the same feeling. “I’m Also Dying.” they fell silent, The weight of the news hit Clark hard. “What, When?” He saw the tears in her eyes. “about two days ago, before my shore leave start.” he pull out a seat for her to sit on. “does jack Know?” she nodded no. 

“Couldn’t tell him, not when he got college starting soon.” Clark place a hand on her shoulder. “you need to tell him. Don’t leave till it too late, for his sake.” She hugged him again. “I’m too scared, Clark.” he stroke her hair and stay with her for a while. “it going to be fine, Dana.”

 

Renna couldn’t understand her new captain, She didn’t seem to be down to earth one like her last Capitan. Ardelle acted naïve and almost Awkward to everyone. Kept looking at her feet. “So, Commander what ship did you server on before this?” Tucking her hair back as she said it. “I didn’t server on any ship. I was station crew member.” Ardelle nodded. “so first time on a starship, Cool. What made you change your mind?” Renna stop and look at her. 

“change of scenery, get bored look at he same old stars after while.” the captain scratch the back of her head. “I see then, well I hope your ready, it a big field out there and we just ants to it.” Renna look confuse. “it terrible I know.” just then a voice echo through the comms system. “Captain please report to the Bridge, Captain to the bridge!” Ardelle Walk over to the comms and thumb the switch. “I’m on my way.” they both rush to the lift. 

They arrive on the Bridge a second later. The Brown hair science officer get up “It admiral Leonard, he said it important.” she walk up to him. “send it to my ready room. Ensign.” she walk into her room and sit down. The screen change to the admiral in his office. “sorry for this but we have problem.”


	3. Alpha Eridani part 1

“what sort of problem?” she asks “we got an odd transmission from our mining colony in alpha Eridani system requesting aid.” one of our outer most colony, She thought. “why would it be odd?.” she was confuse by it. “because it didn’t come through a official means, it would seem something bad has happen.” he could be right. It could be destroyed or capture by some unknown power. “I’m sending you to check up on them.” She nodded and the Admiral close the channel. 

Ardelle press the intercom switch. “Ensign, set a course to Alpha Eridani warp 2.9.” she then hear Renna voice. “is everything alright Captain?” to which Ardelle Replied “I hope so.” 

Alpha Eridani, four hours later.

The ganger Drop out of warp in front of the planet asteroid belt. Alpha Eridani is a small Class-L planet, A mining outpost was set up to collect the ore and process it. They approach station. Two Dy-500 block their path. “the lead ship is hailing us.” the young Ensign told Ardelle, she turn to the view screen. “on screen.” the image change to Gruff man, He look at the Capitan. “State you business.” he ask bluntly. 

“Captain Ardelle Graydon of the starship Ganger, we want to speak to the governor.” he just look at her uncaring. “He busy, come back later.” Chatty this one. She thought, “I’m afraid it very important, starfleet business. Don’t want to get in the way of that.” he turn to his side then look at her. “Fine, take a shuttle to the station. I will tell him that you are coming over.” the screen turn blank. Renna got from her station and walk over to the captain. “Everything seem fine, but they did not want us here.” 

“your in command while I head over there, Scan the area for any unusual.” she nodded, Ardelle turn to her tactical officer. “lieutenant come with me and bring a one more.” she head to the lift. “aye, ma’am.” he got up as well. Renna sat in the chair. “ensign Brent. Start scanning for area. I have a bad feeling about this.”


End file.
